


The corpse and the Spider

by Necrobopolis



Series: The corpse and the Spider [1]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, Legacy of Kain - Freeform, Melchiahim, Zephonim, there will be instances of body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrobopolis/pseuds/Necrobopolis
Summary: Knell, a Melchiahim surgeon, makes unlikely not-enemies with Marion, a Master tailor.  please feel free to get in touch via my Tumblr @Dongtopus if you have any questions etc- also please do not hesitate to let me know if there is a part that does not make sense of you feel context/info is missing!. Thank you for reading!This is a story that does not involve Kain or his lieutenant sons, but takes place during the first half of Kain's empire.





	1. Been waiting a while to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how I have written this scene, i do not feel it portrays Knell properly, of all the chapters currently active, this chapter is, ironically, a Work In Progress and very much subject to change. Events may still happen and information will remain, though actions or speech may be changed over time.

"This is no good. No good at all." Knell pushed the withered corpse off his work-slab and into the gutter against the wall.  
until he heard back from the council, he would have to make do with the poor quality corpses found within the necropolis cemetery, or the mass grave of withered plague victims. He leaned out of the door-less entry to his workshop- a small converted chamber,apparently it originally housed the remains of some noble family.

  
"Bring me another. Bring me Two!" Knell called to the pair of slaves cleaning outside. Being located in a necropolis would be very handy if the corpses already interred were well preserved and not already a few hundred years old by the time Kain's empire had got going. The necropolis was once nearby to a town, long since abandoned after a plague wiped out the population. Traders dont go past here- a double-edged sword; The Necropolis was allowed to slowly grow in its infancy, but the supply of fresh corpses or slaves was slim, it took decades to get things set up, causing Melchiah's plans to lag horribly behind the territories of his brothers.

  
The councilman said Lord Melchiah may visit soon after his training, when it happens. little progress had been made with regards to growing the clan's numbers due to poor quality of corpses and knell was the only one attempting to put corpses together so that more could be raised, it was costly on time but there was little choice available to the clan.  
With a thud, Knell slumped into a sturdy oak chair and swung his heavy steel boots onto his workbench, rattling jars and tools. Knell took a cursory glance over his table, poorly written scribbles and notes, ideas on how he could improve their situation. Perhaps one day make something truly magnificent.

  
Knell had no formal training with a needle. In order to grow the ranks of his clan, or to replace the tattered, old flesh of other Melchiahim, he used a small scalpel and rod, heated to cauterizing temperature. Knell had petitioned the council to allow him to be taken on in the Zephonim city to learn how to sew, as nobody in the Necropolis knew, any textiles were imported from the other clan territories. Cloth was tried at first, but didn't hold up to the stresses of daily vampiric life. a spot of animal hide here and there did okay but it's not what was really, truly needed. Real stitching was required, replacement of limbs. Tangible results.  
  
Knell leaned forward to his bench and ruffled through his log-book, recent exhumations had not gone too well  
Body One: poor condition. Limbs missing: Left leg, Left arm. Result: Bones taken for tools etc, rest cremated.  
Body Two: Poor condition. Limbs missing: None. Quality of skin poor. Result: bones taken for tools etc, rest cremated.  
Body three: Poor condition. Limbs Missing: Both hands, Left forearm. Result: parts stored.  
  
The log-book went on like this for pages and pages. Poor condition after poor bloody condition. In the course of two and a half months, Fifty bodies were brought into the surgery-come-workshop, Knell had an assortment of detached hands, a few legs and arms and a small pile of roughly-cut skins bundled on the bench at the back of the workshop.  
  
The folded correspondence from the council silently mocked him from behind the inkwell. Knell pulled it out as he did after every failed corpse and read through it again, it was the only thing that kept him from starting a fight with them.  
  
~~~~~  
_Master Knell_  
_Your petition to request for summons has been heard and granted. As per our talks, We the council of the grounds of the Territory of His Lordship Melchiah agree to allow you use of the workshop in the Necropolis and the use of Two (II) lower-caste Slaves (M) under the agreement they not be unchained from one another nor worked to full death nor starved. They are to be fed through means outside of our coffers. Your work is not to be spoken of outside of Correspondence to the Council or His Lordship, Failure to do so will result in the instant removal of your slaves and 'Obtaining' Rights._  
_A great deal of time was put into talks regarding your Training within the Territory of His Lordship Zephon and we look forward to seeing the results of your research upon your return. You will be leaving once preparations are met on both sides, please be prepared at a moment's notice._

  
Knell absently ground his claw tips on each-other, he did not like waiting.

  
We wish you the best of luck in this endeavor, a successful result here would mean a big change for the clan. We hope you do not disappoint us.  
Chambers of the Council of the grounds of the Territory of His Lordship Melchiah.  
~~~~~  
  
Knell traced around the various wax seals placed upon the letter with claw. "A moment's notice". he thought. "it's been so long since this letter arrived."  
  
His slaves' chains rattled hurriedly down the hallway.  
"Master knell, Master Knell! It's time, it's time!" the pair shouted  
Knell bolted out of his chair, knocking it a few feet backwards and picked up his trunk and a converted cupboard he had bolted leather straps to in order to make it a 'back-pack' or sorts.  
Within seconds he was out of his workshop, he pushed his slaves out of the way and headed up the hall to the courtyard to give his regards to Matron Vivian.  
"Matron!" It was early morning which meant roll call for slaves and job assignment all took place in the courtyard, on a raised plinth in front of a statue of Lord Melchiah. Vivian paused her work and looked to the surgeon without a word.  
"My slaves. don't need them, I'm off at last. Kill them or take them, I don't care." Knell gave a slight bow with his head as he passed her. The matron scrawled a finger down her list, she could find work for them, no need to kill good labour. Matron Vivian looked back up to reply but he was gone.  
  
Knell did not like people, but the Matron he made an exception for, something about her always made him feel some level of comfort, something other than a feeling of guilt that just never left, only worsens or lessens.  
Knell emerged from the tunnel rising up from below ground, the entrance to the Necropolis was a strange design, but it was built before the empire, it was semi-concealed because of this and that benefited the low population of the clan.  
  
"Master Knell! throw your packs in the back and we'll be off" The coach-rider hailed. It was unusual to be in a horse-drawn carriage- it must have been expensive. Knell climbed in and they were off, the Zephonim city awaited.


	2. Marion's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion awakens from his state of change.

Marion awoke slowly from his stasis, he leaned over to his window and pulled the luxurious curtain back allowing late morning light to pour in from over the mountains in the east.

 

he ran a hand over his face. _smooth- nose gone_. he blinked. looked about the room _in both directions at the same time?_.  mirror.  The Vanity! he leaned over and peered in. Two pairs of eyes stared back at him, almost symmetrical, the pair above were only just facing outwards of his face. He blinked. his eyes alternated blinking. he clenched his eyes shut for a moment and opened them again, perhaps he was still asleep.

Two pairs of eyes. alternated blinking. Marion clasped his face in both hands and dragged down, unsure of how to feel. his long fingers reached his cheekbones and his palms rested on his jaw, a little pressure caused his skin to press in the middle of his chin, revealing a faint split. That was new also. moving his hands off of his face, he now also noticed a faint line running down either cheek that met the edge of his lips, running a finger along one of the lines it was as smooth, indistinguishable from his skin. Marion decided to inspect his teeth now, perhaps something else had changed. He opened his mouth wide- _and out_. his upper jaw remained intact, but his lower jaw had separated into two halves,  he placed a finger on the lower halves and opened as wide as he could. His teeth hadn't really changed much which was a relief, the eyes, the lack of nose, the separating mouth- it was all a bit too much.

  
A knock at the door brought him back into reality. letting go of his stretched mouth, he shook his body and cleared his throat.  
  
"My lord, I hear movement. You're finally awake?" It was a guard apparently stationed outside his room.

  
"I... I have, I have" Marion's voice had changed, it echoed slightly in his throat now, he wasn't sure if it displeased him or not, perhaps he wouldn't notice after a while.  
"Excellent news, I'll organise blood be brought to you. You must be famished, my lord." He was, he placed a claw to his stomach as it twisted and churned. considerably smaller than it was, his ribcage had elongated but his abdomen had narrowed.  Marion turned in the mirror, three holes on either side of his ribcage pulsed gently in sequence when he breathed. he held his breath and they stopped. forcefully exhaled and they widened. Not quite a nose, but he was sure they had some use to be discovered.

   
"please do, I will be out shortly." Marion called back, moving to his wardrobe. He flung it open wide, dozens of garments in a dazzling array of colours all screamed to be chosen for today.  
"Oh, Marion?" The voice called back, " _I believe your pupil has arrived._ "

  
Already there's work to be done. His state of change was unexpected and he undoubtedly kept the training of a melchiahim apprentice back a considerable amount of time. Marion placed a hand over his clan tattoo on his chest and let out a deep sigh. _showtime_. Clapping his hands together he rifled through the garments, fitting regalia must be found for this day, one that accommodates his new appearance.

  
He lit some incense and placed it in a hanging burner that dangled from a small chain on the ceiling. No sense of smell? Maybe it will return shortly, _that's normal for the state of change, yes?_  
  
Before his change, he was told he was to be appointed an apprentice, apparently a melchiahim, after which he planned to go back with them to the necropolis for some time not yet decided.  
Though hideous, melchiahim made up for their looks with luxurious jewellery, perfumes and incenses; Marion once sampled them when he was a messenger between the clan states and was eager to do so again.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the chamber door.  
"Master Marion, glad to see you up and about after your change." the guard stood to attention, an ornate and recently polished polearm at his side. The guard's gaze didn't really seem to be looking at Marion though, or anywhere in particular.

  
"Do you have any information about this Melchiahim of mine?" Marion asked, putting a jacket over his frilled tunic.  
"Broad. Two packs. Has not set foot on the drawbridge as of yet, refuses to communicate with the guards." He stated.  
  
Marion let out an eager 'ooh' and hurried to his window, hoping to spy his charge before meeting him. Sure enough there he was. He didn't look pleased. outside the cathedral, knell left his makeshift pack near the drawbridge, and was taking in the surroundings, focusing his glare on the occasional zephonim that crawled out from the embrasures in its huge walls. Knell glanced around and caught Marion's gaze, only for a second but Marion was a little unnerved. Time stood still for that moment and he backed away from the window. reluctantly now, he inhaled deeply and straightened up to meet his guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting here is a true nightmare, I hope this was easy enough to read, if you have any comments or questions please do not hesitate to get in touch. Thanks for reading!


	3. Impossible Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knell Arrives at the Zephonim City

The drawbridge began to lower and Marion, flanked by a guard on each side,more for ceremony than actual safety, waited patiently but eagerly.

  
Knell turned his head, acknowledging his apparent mentor through a poorly hidden sneer. This was classed as a state visit, which meant knell was made to wear more 'official' looking garb. His only addition to this was a leather belt worn diagonally across his chest which held the Melchiahim banner, draping across his left leg. The garment itself was not the best fitting, stopping at his forearms and tucked into his boots, it didn't allow for a huge amount of movement.

"Master Knell, welcome to our fair lands!" Marion stepped out from the gates and into the light, His deep blue jacket was embellished with gold threads and they glistened as he stepped out onto the bridge greeting knell with his arms wide and head held high as though he were greeting an old friend to his home, hoping to hide his trepidation from his new apprentice. Knell waited for him to come to a halt at the halfway point Marion sheepishly lowered his arms there was an tense silence.

Marion cleared his throat and put a fist to his chest and bowed low, stretching his other arm perfectly straight but flourished an upturned hand "I am Marion, and I'll be your tutor and guide  during your stay." he stopped short of mentioning returning to the necropolis with him, somehow it didn't feel like the right time to bring it up.

Knell sized him up as a moment passed again, the odd rattle along the citadel wall piercing the silence, knell huffed out a nostril and turned to his pack, glass and papers clinking and rustling before knell stood up, holding the sealed letter, perfume bottle and a small sack of jewellery.

Knell took a brief look past Marion to the gate and guards a few paces back who were visibly on edge and made his way over with heavy steps.

He thrust the letter forward first and waited for Marion to read it. He wondered if his apprentice was a mute vampire whilst taking the letter gingerly and cracking the wax seal- a crude clan sigil behind a thread spool denoted it was from the recently created Necropolis Textiles and Flesh-works board.

As Marion started to read, knell stood straighter, almost to attention, and placed his empty arm behind himself, causing the guards to shift and look to each other.

  
Marion read the letter aloud to himself, keeping one pair of eyes on the letter and the other on Knell, still unsure of what to make of him.

~~  
" _We of the Necropolis Textiles and Flesh-works board thank you for the generous acceptance of the request for tutelage in the art of tailoring and general sewing. Please accept our gifts of gold and fine perfume-"_ knell lifted his claw with the aforementioned items, _"- master knell has been insistent on learning these skills from a master among the zephonim clan. We look forward to further improving relations between our clans._ __  
  
_Necropolis Textiles and Flesh-works board"_  
~~

__

"A master indeed. Flatterers." Marion gently smiled at the line as he continued to read a footnote on the letter of introduction, an apparent addition Knell was not aware of, as the Melchiahim had reached out to hand over the sack of jewellery and perfume.

_"Dear Master Tailor, Please take caution of Master Knell's mood swings, and take care not to leave him unsupervised in crowded areas. It would be advisable for him to have a quarters where he can retreat to of his own accord and be alone for a period of time if he becomes too agitated. We understand this may cause some burden and are willing to meet any requests to fulfill this requirement."_

Marion raised his eyebrows on one side briefly and quickly folded the letter away, popping it into the breast pocket of his deep blue jacket. He pulled himself back into the right frame of mind, unsure of what to make of the footnote.  A guard walked past the two to assist with knells gear but was stopped with a heavy grasp on his shoulder. The guard made eye contact with their guest, his empty, glazed eyes still managed to emit a deep level of animosity. The guard took this as a less than gentle ‘no, thank you’, Knells continued silence did nothing to help the tension. Knell threw his makeshift satchel-cabinet over one shoulder and made his way to Marion, who had pretended not to see the potential scuffle. The zephonim towered over Knell at six and a half feet tall compared to his five-seven. Marion lead the way into the gate and the two guards followed shortly after, ringing a ball to have the bridge raised once more, Knell's apprenticeship had begun, and he had not even introduced himself yet.  



	4. Entry to the Zephonim City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion takes Knell into the Zephonim city, he doesn't get very far before he loses track of his new apprentice.  
> Characters: Marion, Knell, As-of-yet un-named Dumahim Smith

The inside of the gate split to either side, the right petered off into darkness, hostile eyes shone through judging the pair but there was light to the left some way down where Marion was headed. He carried himself more like a noble, head held high, arms tucked behind, chest out. There was no arrogance to it, his steps were gentle, and he nodded politely to the guards he passed and other zephonim he seemed to know, some of them commenting on his recent change and quickly turning away once they saw knell.  
  
As was to be expected, knell was viewed with suspicion, his yellowed, patched skin in clear contrast to the beauty of the zephonim city, it was clean and well maintained. He stuck out like a sore thumb, only souring his expression and mood further. Marion lead knell through the city as though it were a tour for a head of state, rather than simply directing him to his quarters and working area.  
  
Marion motioned upward, huge stone columns wide enough for small living quarters rose up around seventy meters or so, balconies stretched out with rope between spires where the residents hung clothing. “these stones were brought  in with the aid of the Turelim and Dumahim, and our architects felt it best to built up rather than out.” he turned to knell with a soft smile, “you shan't be in one of these, of course, don't suppose you're fond of heights as it is. I'll show you our districts and we'll end at our quarters where you can unpack and settle in.”  
  
"A populace of vampires means not having to buy food with the exception of the slaves, allowing for the finer things- jewellery and adornments from the Rahabim, perfumes and incense from the necropolis, sturdy weapons from the cold Dumahim city, tools and gadgets from the Turelim, high quality hides, furs and other leather goods from the mountainous Razielim territory- it's all here, though prices differed territory to territory, you'll find that traders call out their competitors prices in the other cities, personally i think it's a little too much but you can get some good bargains through this method."  
  
Knell was not listening, already agitated from the trip; he wanted to get set up so his training could start. He wasn't interested in this nonsense- except, tucked into the corner under an alcove stood a small stall. A Dumahim flag draped on the table, its emblem hanging neatly in the middle. Knives, tools and some jewellery set on display.  
  
Knell stopped listening to Marion's thrilling account of what times of day the markets are open and what else goes on in this district and made his way to the table. The Dumahim woman only briefly looked at knell, she was fitting a small gem into a ring but the pair of them had the same stern, standoffish expression despite being customer and vendor.  
  
Knell sifted through the knives, his preference for curved blades being apparent to the vendor. Knell placed his pack on the floor and unlocked the door, his tools neatly tied into their specific spots. He pulled out an amputation knife and compared it to the blades on the table. “Ah yes, very nice- if a little old and worn. I see nicks in the edge from here!” the vendor chuckled. She pulled a sheet off a stump to the side of the table revealing a small anvil and small  grindstone. “if you want the edge redone I can do that for a small price- I don't get many surgical blades, but I can forge you one from scratch if you're looking for something…. Less unsightly.” knells eyes narrowed on his worn knife, he never really took note of its condition. He kneeled down and tied it back into his pack.

"How much from scratch?"  
 “depends how ornate you want it.” she pulled out set of papers loosely ringed together, each page had a handful of designs, some were of jewellery, some tools, ornate scrolls or brackets. Knell picked up the book to look through the pages himself, not noticing Marion stood a couple of paces from the stall with his arms folded having realized his new apprentice had already become wayward.  
  
knell made mental notes of some of the tools and took in a sharp breath when he saw a ceremonial looking sickle. He turned the paper to the Smith and pointed a claw like a toddler to a parent.  
“this. But falciform. What's this inlay here? Can we change it to something more like-” he thumbed through a few previous pages and pointed again “- this?” he looked about himself and spotted Marion, unsure of what to make of this scene before him.  
  
“hmm. It'll take a bit of time. depending on what's going on here it could be a few weeks to a couple of months” the Smith said, eyeing a small stack of papers to her side. Knell looked to Marion expectantly. “you're here for some time, if that's what you're asking. I'm not giving you books to take back with you, I'll be training you myself until I'm happy with your work, you can check in here from time to time, I understand she's here for a month at a time?” he looked to the Dumahim who nodded in return.  
for a brief second, Marion could have sworn he saw a smile on his apprentices thin, purple lips. If he had only one pair of eyes he could have blinked and missed it.  
  
“I can modify one of my current blades for your design, it'll save on time and cost for the pair of us. I'll do the first changes and markings and you can check in with me in a few days when you are free.”  
Knell braced when he asked for the price of the work.  
  
“I can do the new knife for three hundred or repair your current knife for seventy.”

  
The melchiahim economy was not the strongest, knell had a little more than one hundred gold pieces. He settled on the repair job but vowed to have the new blade made before he finished his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if you spot any mistakes or have any questions & Thanks for reading!


	5. Your room, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion shows knell to his room, and learns the importance of meeting his apprentices beforehand.

Knell was brought to a flight of stone stairs, winding up short a short while and opening up onto a large corridor. Marion came to a gentle stop just past a doorway and turned to knell, extending an arm in invitation into a decently sized room. To the right of the door lay a bed, and another on the far side. To the left of the doorway, a long table with cloth scraps piled up and a set of threads on-top of a sewing box, along with a note 'To Master Tailor Marion'.  
"Perfect. just as I requested." the Zephonim hummed.  
  
Knell left his things on the first bed and looked to Marion with dead eyes.  
"Two."  
"Ah! yes, my mistake. I shan't be cohabiting with you, of course. I did ask them to sort that out. My apologies." Marion was quick to quell that line of thought having remembered what the letter of introduction had briefly touched on about Knell's need for privacy and made a series of mental scribbles.  
  
"I don't cohabitate, and I do not require a bed. A large chair with arm rests will suffice." He pointed to the two beds with a dismissive gesture.  
"These take up too much space." He headed to the end of the room and lifted the bed up, turning it against the wall. Silks and cloth tumbled between the sideways frame and the wall without thought or care.  
  
Returning to the first bed, he picked up his pack and placed it on the long table against the wall, then did the same to the first bed, he returned to the doorway and surveyed the room, now devoid of mortal comforts, plotting to use the space for other things.  
  
Marion ran a hand through his brushed back hair. "Well, you know what you want, I'll give you that... I'll see what I can do about the beds. I suppose I'll leave you to get settled in for a little while? You can take a walk around if you like. My quarters are just up the hall, my door is almost always open so please don't hesitate to come in." He noted the dainty stool at the workbench and looked at knells stocky frame. "And I'll have a proper chair brought to you post-haste. My apologies once more, Master Knell."  
  
He placed a hand to his breast and bowed before leaving the room swiftly. Once in the hallway he took a deep breath, he felt the air rush through his vents on either side of his torso- a new sensation, but not unpleasant. He brought out the letter as he made his way back to his office, reading through it a second time.

" _What have I agreed to_?"


	6. Personal Boundries

Weeks merged into months, and Knells progress with the needle and thread was slow, but steady. 

Knell was eager to get started. " _The sooner we begin, the sooner I can return_." was what he said to Marion when they first begun his training. He was a good student, he practiced almost constantly without breaks and took criticism surprisingly well. As long as he was not disturbed too often, Knell remained calm and focused though his lack of conversational skills made building a rapport difficult. Knell had a habit of barely responding to questions unless he needed to give a specific answer and even then, it was very concise.

Knell looked up briefly from his practice needlework, just barely acknowledging Marion's presence as he entered the room. He was improving, slowly. His claws made it hard to hold a needle, they were sharp and strong but not built for the dexterity required for such small-scale tasks. 

Marion placed down a small package on Knells table and leaned over his apprentice, going to rest a claw on his shoulder. Marion's claw had barely landed before he were caught in a vice-grip and pushed away.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Knell growled, spinning out of his chair. Marion raised his claws up and took a step back but the damage was done. Knell's claws were balled up and he still had cloth clawing out of one claw. Marion noticed a slight change in Knell's eyes- for once they were truly focused, clear. A couple of beats passed and Knell un-clenched his jaw along with his fists. It had been a few days since Marion had truly taken a good look at Knell, having been hunched over at his table sewing non-stop. He noticed that Knells mostly unblemished complexion with the exception of his dark eyesockets was marred by his now very visible veins, they pulsed rhythmically just below the surface oh the skin.  
"Knell- I know this may seem out of the blue, but when was the last time you fed?"  
"Why? That's none of your business! What are you, my keeper? Am i to report my every action to you? where I _go?_ what I see?"  
"Not at all- I have passed your room many times in the past few days and you have been in here every time. I am just suggesting you take some time for _yourself_ , as well as your work. I think you may need to feed, as this aggression seems to be a recurring pattern with you." Marion ran a claw through his hair and took a second to ease the tension. "Now, I'm going to head out and prepare for my meeting, There's a couple of engineers i would like you to meet- but I will not introduce you to them if you're... _unkempt_."

Knell's lip twitched before becoming a snarl  
"Then _get out!_ "  
Marion narrowed his eyes at his apprentice and regarded him. He smacked his lips, turned around and left, the door slamming shut just inches behind him.

In his rage, Knell had not put down his needle or the cloth in his other claw, thread dangled from his palm, he tugged at it, pulling the needle out and placing it on his desk along with the fabric.

"I'll feed. _In my own time_."  
He slumped back into his chair, rolling his thumb around his first claw, eying the package to his side.


	7. Good will toward man and beast

Marion placed a rectangular glass bottle with a triangular neck down at the end of the table, string with a torn label hung around the neck. 

“the guards tell me you _still_ have not fed.” Marion said, placing a fingertip on the Cork. “you will do well to monitor yourself, knell. Please take this as an apology for my misstep yesterday, it would seem there's still much to learn about you, I'll do better in future.”

There was no acknowledgement from his apprentice. Stone silence amid the whispers of thread. Under. Over. Under. Over. Loop. Knot. 

His eyes glazed and vacant, his veins like cracked glass across his face and neck. 

“mm. Very well. You know where I am.” 

Marion bowed halfway and turned to leave the room. 

“Marion.”   
He paused his step and leaned backward, only his upper eye was just able to see back into the room.   
“I need to speak with your engineers.”  
Knell still kept his eyes on his needlework, checking his seams.   
“they're not _my_ engineers, necessarily.”  
Marion sighed and ran two fingers down his jawline to his chin.   
“Drink. And when you're ready, come to my office and we'll go to them.”  
He saw knell lean back in his chair, looking up lost in thought. Taking this as acknowledgement, Marion continued on down toward his office, nodding to the guard on patrol heading the other way up toward knells quarters. 

The guard looked into knells quarters, regarding him with suspicion as he passed and nodded as he always did. the room was almost unchanged from the previous day except the bottle on the desk. He narrowed his eyes at the bottle, then knell.  
The guard's grip tightened on his halberd as he considered his options. He made an about-turn, down toward Marion's office. 

 

A soft yet imperious knock rapt at Marion's office door. 

“mm? What's the matter?” Marion looked the soldier up and down, it was not the guest he expected, and certainly not that quickly. Marion placed his papers back down and inspected the guard from a distance. his gear was clean-no rips, tears or holes.

“it's your apprentice, sir. He is in possession of one of your private reserves, sir. He has it on show brazenly on his table. As he he under your direction, you should be notified before he is punished accordingly, sir.”

“now hold on just one minute!” Marion arched out of his seat, standing over the soldier, hand on hip and wagging a finger in the soldiers face. “I gave that bottle to him myself as a gift for his efforts, he improves daily-” Marion began raising his voice, just about able to hold back a full shout, “ - which is more than I can say for any previous apprentices I have had and I'll not have my apprentice be slandered in such a way as to imply he is a thief of any sort, you hear me?!”   
“yes, sir!” the soldier shouted back, stamping a foot and standing to attention.   
Marion swallowed some of his anger before continuing, “ And _brazen? Him?!_ The man barely speaks _even to me_ and you're claiming he's brazenly stolen _my_ property? now I don't care how you even know about my _private_ reserves, that's between me and _my courier_. My apprentice is a guest to our fair City and I'll not have him be accused of such things! I'm more than aware of what he does, because there's nothing he does besides work! And he works a damn sight harder than you! You hear me!?”   
“yes sir!”   
Marion had been pacing across his office, he brushed his hand through his hair twice and brought his fingers along his jawline, he stretched his mouth, the two sections parting a few inches before snapping shut again as Marion turned to the guard again. 

“and another thing- you think I don't know you guards gossip about him? You best watch your words before I make it so you never speak again, and I'll have _him_ do it, and that _is_ a threat.” he shouted, pointing through the wall to knells quarters. Marion took a large swathe of air in through his vents to calm down, placing both hands on his hips.   
“you are dismissed from guarding this floor for a week! Switch with captain Avendal from upstairs, he can come up with a suitable punishment for this clear lapse of judgement.”  
The soldier saluted hesitantly and left the room, letting out a deep sigh before going up the staircase at the end of the corridor. 

Marion ran a hand through his hair again and leaned back on his desk with a sigh. 

“He _has_ got potential. He has _fantastic_ potential. It just needs to be brought out.” he muttered to himself.


	8. Avendal greets warmly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain of the Guard makes his way down from the upper floor and checks in with Marion for a bit of a chat.

An echo bounced down the corridor as Captain Avendal set foot on Marion's floor, his capped boots clacking as he made his way. If it wasn't for the capped boots, he would have been as silent as the wind.

The captain peered into Marion's office with a cheery, knowing grin. A large vampire by zephonim standards, not in height but wide at the shoulders and unusually muscular. Avendal wore a silver sash across his waist, looped around a set of rings off which a bulbous mace hung. A weapon to punish and bludgeon, rather than kill.  
“All good, I presume?” The captain began. Marion rolled his eyes and waved him in. 

“so I hear you gave one of my boys a hiding” he chuckled, tucking a hand between the buttons of his pale brown jacket, a deep green stripe ran down the left side, denoting rank and regiment. Captain, Trade and Merchant districts.  
“yes, well. Your underling accused my apprentice of theft. I may have lost my temper a little, but I'll not have my student slandered so.” Marion replied, folding his arms.   
_“Lost your temper? You?”_ The captain laughed with belligerence.  
“It looks like we have two to fear now, eh old man. The walking corpse that does not talk and the tailor that talks too much. I’ve had reports from the merchants, as the captain of the guard is want to do. Your apprentice worries them. His presence disrupts trade. He does not talk to them, though he does at least pay his way.”

Marion was vaguely aware of this issue, but had no solution.  
“Do they _fear him?_ He's damn near harmless. Just a grouch, I think. Very _within_ himself.”

The captain let out a belly laugh, taking a couple of steps forward.   
His laugh was cut off in an instant however, and Marion found himself gripped by the throat by three, bony finger-like talons, he never even saw the captain move. Avendal an inch from his ear, his voice a low, stony rumble. 

“keep your dog under control, or I'll personally see to it the pair of you are lowered into the moat just slowly enough for you to feel everything burn away. Understood, _ambassador?_ I’ll not have some jaundice freak of nature wander my districts without its handler. As for dismissing my soldiers? I’ll take you up on your request, and I’ll watch you two like a hawk. Don't you ever forget yourself. You slip up, I’ll be here. _He_ slips up, and I’ll be the last thing he ever sees.”

Avendal let go of Marion, pushing him hard onto his desk and left the room, tapping his claws against the head of his club at his waist. Marion rubbed his neck and took a moment to collect himself. his usual confidence obliterated. 

The captains boots got further away and Marion ran his hand through his hair, shaken but stoic, pulling his collar back to the center. “ _shouldn't have done that, Marion. You damned fool.”_

“Good day, master Knell!” Avendals cheery facade echoed down the corridor and was met with no response.


	9. An Engineer Petitioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oyul, one half of the Turelim engineer team and Knell meet for the first time

A heavy-set turelim reading a handful of papers mumbled his way into knells room, eyes focused and a wide nose pressed to his work. 

“Marion, we've got a bit of a snag with the loom, Britol, me old smudge, has gone and lost a few of the bolts we need, do you know if there's some tooling area here or if any of your merchants have anything that can help? It's literally five bolts about yae-big” he looked up from his paper with his claws a few inches apart and looked at knell with a frown, his mouth slack showing a set of crowded teeth.   
“you're not Marion.”  
“no.”   
The engineer looked about the room, then leaned out into the corridor.   
“every bloody time.” he muttered under his breath.  
“sorry to bother you.” he waved his paper at knell and turned to leave.   
“you're Marion's engineer?”  
The turelim caught himself on the doorframe, leg mid swing and leaned back in with a proud grin. 

“I am. Oyul.” he extended a claw and was gripped firmly in turn.   
“Knell. I have a job for you.” Knell picked out one of the books that rested against the wall and tore out a handful of pages with sketches and scribbled plans. Oyul went to reach eagerly for the pages but they were instead laid out across the table. The surgeon and the engineer almost mirrored each other, knell leaned on the table with his right arm and pointed out parts with his left, Oyul leaned with his left and tapped his chest with his right thumb, enthralled by this new device. 

The pair mumbled between each other, with knell explaining what he required each component to be able to do. 

It wasn't long before the clacking of heavy, capped boots neared and stopped outside the door. The pair paused their conversation and looked to the figure in the doorway. It was Captain Avendal, he peered in slightly with a single step forward, resting his claws on the head of his bludgeon. 

“Good day, gentlemen!” he began with a raised flourish of the wrist, “I'm patrolling the floor for the remainder of the week. do let me know if you have any problems, my regiment is always happy to help!” he was about to turn away before raising a claw and shooting back to the pair. “Oh yes, the market will be closing in a few hours as well, be sure to check out our wares!” Avendal bounced on his heel and bowed his head with a smile before turning and heading back down the corridor.

The pair furrowed their brows and looked to each. “Strange man.” Oyul thought aloud before returning to knells plans, muttering once more between each other with knell gesturing occasionally for diameters and sizes. A machine with a singular hole on a central platform, flanked by a rotating blade and a pseudo-guillotine, with interlocking sections that held bolts in place and would stamp them in. 

“I mean, it's doable, I'll run it by Britol and see what we can get sorted. Who's paying for this?”  
“Marion is.” knell grunted without looking up from the plans.   
“alright I'll let him know I've got your job on the burner as well, we're nearly finished with his loom and we'll have to go back to the smokestack when we're done. I much prefer steelwork to carpentry anyway so we can get right on with it, but I'd give it,what, a month? ‘month and a bit.” Oyul shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. 

There was a grumble of agreement between the two just as Marion walked in, With Avendal still patrolling this floor, his previous state of unease was supplanted by a new one. He eyed the engineer suspiciously, folding his arms and leaning on the doorframe then looked to knell, seemingly very involved in something for the first time.

“give what a month?” he enquired with an upwards tilt of his head and a furrowed brow with two sets of narrowed eyes- one on knell, the other on Oyul.   
“Neil's job, should be fairly straight forward. Cutter and bolt press not too different to some of our tools back home. Just smaller scale.”  
 _“right…”_ Marion ran a finger down his jawline and looked to knell but found no further information from him, though his veins had receded and Marion noticed the bottle was empty at the back of his desk. 

Knell scooped up the plans and handed them to Oyul. The pair shook claws again and Marion invited the engineer back to his office. They got halfway down the hall, silently passing Avendal. A subtle glance shared between the tailor and the captain, unnoticed by Oyul. Avendal was a half dozen paces away before Marion spoke up. 

“it's _Knell_ , by the way. I'm shocked he even told you his name. Astounded he spoke at all, actually.”  
“yeah, well I went in there thinking he was you didn't I. Wrong bloody room, you ought to have signs up or something. Got another job out of it though, so it's not a problem.” Oyul shuffled the papers behind the document he originally intended to show Marion as he looked up and down the corridor. _“there's only two rooms on this floor.”_ he thought aloud as they entered his office. 

“indeed. He hasn't even told me what it is yet, just that he wished to speak with you. May I?” Marion gestured for knells drawings. Oyul was at first hesitant but relented. “you might as well know what you're paying for, I suppose.”  
“I'm what?!” Marion's eyes widened and he tore the scribbles and sketches from Oyul's claws, pages spread in both hands and all four eyes scanning all the details be could. It was of no use, the contraption made little sense to Marion. “how in the hell is this supposed to assist with his training? I request a loom, he requests… This?” he collated the pages again and batted them dismissively with the back of his hand before passing them back to Oyul and shaking his head.   
“couldn't tell you Marion. I only got a rough idea, something to do with cyclical cuts, if I had to guess I think it's to cut rolls of fabric? But there's this bit about imbedding rivets so.” Oyul shrugged “ _He_ seems to understand what he's doing though.”

Marion tapped the split in his chin and sat at his desk, “yes… I should hope he does.”


	10. Fingers A-plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion discovers one of the many experimental tendencies of his apprentice

Marion had finished his meeting and headed back through the bustling daytime market, whispers of distrust followed him about his apprentice and vendors paused calling their deals as he passed. The only friendly face was the Dumahim Smith in her usual corner, a polite smile and a raised hand in greeting from across the way, Avendal turning the far corner and was headed in Marion's direction. “no time to chat, it would seem.” Marion turned left, returning up the stairwell to his office, checking in with Knell along on the way. he leaned in through the doorway, ready to greet Knell but found himself lost for words. With equal parts shock and intrigue he lingered in stunned silence, his long fingers wrapped around the door frame.

A set of fifteen to twenty fingers twitched and danced along Knells left forearm and bicep, buried an eighth of an inch in. they all flexed,first one after the other and then altogether as if reaching for something that was not there. 

“Knell. _May I ask_?” Marion stood in the doorway with all narrowed eyes, pointing a bewildered finger at the undulating digits. 

“testing.” rumbled the apprentice through barely parted lips. He began weaving thread between the fingers on alternating sides, wrapping the thread a couple of times around some of the fingers before moving to the next. Some were wound tighter than others, it didn't appear to make much of a difference however. 

“testing… if fingers are any good for holding… Thread?” Marion was at once disturbed yet terribly intrigued, he took the few steps it required to be standing next to Knell and crouched down so that he was eye-level with them. “planning to have some kind of living loom? Is that even possible?” he ran a finger down his jawline, contemplating the possibilities of living machinery. 

Knell was silent and pulled on the end of the thread, it whipped through the fingers as his arm went wide out to the side, after which Knell just left the bit of string on his table in a mess. 

With the thread out of the way, to Marion's disappointment, he could see there were no stitches holding the fingers in place. instead, Knell had seemingly bore holes into his forearm and simply pushed the base of the fingers in before it could heal over, creating a kind of flesh-weld. 

“you didn't stitch them in?” still crouched, Marion looked up to Knell his invitation to conversation rejected. Marion was able to look at both Knells arm and Knells face, whilst the fingers embedded in his arm moved a few more times, Knells face was still devoid of emotion, he was barely even looking at the fingers. his gaze seemed to not really focus on anything. A face Marion came to understand by now as Knells default expression when he was lost in thought. 

Knell often only gave his one word answers when in this frame of mind if any answer at all and it had taken some months for Marion to not take it personally. 

Marion stretched his mouth, the center parting slightly as he stood up again, “I see… well I ought to let you know that the good engineers, Oyul and Britol have assured me that your device will be ready in the coming weeks, though they told me neither its _purpose nor its size_.” he tapped the table with a fingernail in beat with his last few words. 

“good.” as if on cue, Knell started to pull the fingers from his arm, his skin stretching and tearing each time before slowly pulling itself back together over a small well of deep purple blood. He tossed the fingers to the back of the room, which until now Marion had not noticed. A pile of arms lay against the wall, some stitched, some changed and some left alone. 

a heavy mist surrounded the pile from a censure hanging above, a delicate Amber glow ebbed within. “well that explains that one. The gatekeepers tell me that you have been going out of the night with a cart and empty barrels only to return just before dawn with the barrels filled with blood- which I must say, very impressive- but also quite worrying. I'm not sure where you're getting these bodies from, please t try not to completely wipe out the local herd, Knell. I would ask what you are doing with the bodies but it seems the answer is naught of my business. I shan't stop you indulging in your hobbies or interests but I do ask that you dispose of them should they begin to rot, it's not too good for the floorboards.” Marion shook his head and turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. 

“I say it every time and you're yet to take me up on it, but if you ever need anything from me, Knell, I'm just in my office. I have ample patterns for you to try and can make requests for any fabrics you desire.” Knell still did not respond, instead he leaned back in his seat, resting his left arm on the table and his right hanging to his side. his thumb gently rolling around his first claw. “of course, I'm also available if you need to air your thoughts or would just like to stop in for a chat.” 

Unsure if Knell was even listening, Marion patted the door frame and ran a hand through his hair, returning to his office at last. 


	11. Neither hide nor hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion is stopped along his rounds yet again to hear about how suspicious other's are of his apprentice.

“Ambassador!” A quiet voice attempted to cut through the low din of the market, a shorter zephonim clutched papers in a poorly formed, hooked claw and flagged down Marion with his fully formed claws. 

“Ambassador, apologies for catching you between meetings- just a quick word, if you would.”  
“not at all, Victor , what can I do for you?” Marion was quite a bit taller than his scholarly colleague, he was not unaccustomed to altering the way he stood so as to avoid looming over conversation partners. 

“well-” the scholar looked around uncomfortably, then motioned for Marion to come to the side of one of the market tents, away from the path, clearly eager not to have anyone hear the conversation

“-it's about your apprentice.” he said, handing over a set of papers. Marion flicked through the pages, “just some _light_ reading, then.” he kept a pair of eyes on Victor whilst reading through the notes with the other. “yes, I was aware he was taking trips out in the night, though I needn't worry. He never said anything to me about it, and I didn't ask, it's not my business what he does in his free time.” Marion ran a finger down his jawline and tapped his the base of his chin in thought. 

“Knell has taken long enough just to wander the market let alone venture outside the walls.” Marion thought aloud as he flicked to the next page, and the next. 

“so, to recap: he's been going out regularly, _that's_ good to see. He seems to have a mutual rapport with the guards, _that's_ good. He's been collecting bodies has he? That explains _that_ , then.” Marion mumbled through the notes, scanning for anything else important.

“takes a cart, returns with a barrel of blood before sunrise. each of these notes are more or less the same, Victor.”   
Victor shifted uncomfortably, his expression betrayed his hesitancy to speak up. 

“he seems to be giving the blood in return for the cart, I don't see the problem in this- he's not been violent or difficult to deal with, which would be my major concern. I don't see the problem here.” both sets of eyes now settled on the scholar as he handed the papers back to Victor. 

“join up the dots, Ambassador. look around you, Don't you think there are less and less slaves?” Victor was right, over the past week or so he had seen less and less slaves performing duties about the city. 

Marion folded his arms and stood up to his full height, stopping only just short of sneering down at the scholar, “and what exactly are you implying?” 

“ambassador, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I've heard talk that perhaps, your apprentice-”

Marion uncrossed his arms, moving them to his hips and leaning forward indignantly. “You and everyone else! Correlation does _not_ equal causation, Victor! Do you not think for a moment, that if he had wanted to do such a thing, he would not simply request slaves of his own? That he might attend the infirmary and take his pick of the injured?”  
“well i-”   
“there is always _something_ someone has to say about my student, isn't there? The xenophobia of this city will be its downfall, mark my words, Victor. I'll not stand here and listen to such baseless accusations against my student, not anymore. approach me again without proof of such tripe, and you might find _you_ go missing.” 

Victor's eyes darted about the crowd, avoiding Marion's gaze, his eyes stopped just past Marion and he froze for a beat. 

“yes, Ambassador. Apologies again for disturbing you.” Victor stuttered. He bowed quickly, covering his malformed claw and disappeared back into the crowd. 

Marion ran a hand through his hair and checked his notes, “Still have three meetings yet. The day's barely begun.” he sighed and straightened up. 

On the opposite side of the path, a vendor had been watching the pair talk, it was unlikely she had heard anything.   
“yes? What? Do you have an opinion as well?” Marion prodded those that walked past, “what about you? And _you?_ ” 

The captain of the guard stepped out from the crowd behind him, placing a firm grip on his shoulder, “caution, ambassador. We don't want to be making a scene, now.”  
Marion pulled his arm away, unable to hide his sneer, though he did not look directly at the captain.   
“unhand me, Avendal!” Marion's jaw split, but didn't quite separate. “petulant, paranoid worms, the lot of you” 

Marion stormed off through the crowd as the captain watched on, a claw running through the grooves the head of his mace.


	12. Arrival of the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knell's mysterious device arrives in the Zephonim city. Can anyone figure out its purpose?

“Delightful!”

Marion clapped his hands, staring at the cart that had come to an abrupt stop at the end of the market.

“Knell will be most pleased, _if he is capable of feeling pleased, that is.”_

A large steel cube sat roped in place in the middle of the engineers cart, surrounded by a puddle of tools and knick-knacks.

Oyul looked up to the sky for a moment before taking in a sharp breath between his crooked teeth. "Right. That's time." he reached into the cart and slung a pouch of tools over his shoulder whilst Britol took a fistful of nuts and bolts, placing them into separate pouches on his belt. Britol tied his own tools in the gaps between pouches before climbing onto the cart and untying the cube. There was some careful shuffling to move it to the edge of the cart where both engineers could grasp it. "one, two- _hup"_ on Oyul's mark they brought the cube down from the cart and took a moment to adjust their grip.

“I assume this is going In Knell's room, and not down with the loom, Marion?” Oyul looked to the tailor but did not wait for a response, nodding to his assistant he began to walk backwards toward the tower stairs that lead to Knell and Marion's offices.

Marion followed the pair, clasping his hands like a concerned onlooker, he reached out from a distance at times wanting to help but aware that the Turelim were not struggling and that his own assistance would only be a hindrance.

Oyul headed backwards up the first few steps, attempting adjusting his position for the narrow steps. “Brit, well go at my pace, like what with the halworth job” “got it.” Some hefting, heaving and finagling around, and the device was finally in knell's room. “At least halworth had a wider staircase. How in the hell do you lot get anything pre built up here. Bloody zephonim architecture, nothing but crevices and tunnels.” His foreman said nothing but winked with a grin of crowded teeth.

The trio took a step back, once the cube-device was on its stand against the wall. Oyul and britol both stood with a claw on their chins, like a pair of artists analysing their work, Marion attempted to imitate but found no hidden meaning.

“and where's the man of the hour? It's for him, after all.” Oyul looked out of the window, he could not see the smokestacks in the North, but could distinguish the ashy clouds they produced.

“ah! That sounds like him, how fortuitous.” Marion attempted to hide his excitement as he leaned out of the doorway.

Knell had arrived at a good time, having returned from wherever. There was a clink and a thud as he placed something on his table but among the mess, Marion could not tell what it was.

“Fantastic, that saves me sending somebody to find you.” Marion noted before gesturing to the engineers. Britol was lost in thought for a moment before letting out a quiet _‘oh’_ and crouching around the device to tighten nuts and lock parts in their places. After he was done he scratched the top of his head with his wrench, leaving behind a small blob of grease.

“Right-” Britol said wringing his hands together, “this here's the brake and there's a foot pedal here to initiate the cuts, just like a guillotine but round, that’s called _Planetary.”_ Britol gave an example by releasing the break and pressing on the pedal, a set of blades whirred inside the chamber, the cutting edges shone and the vibrations let out a gentle hum.

“don't put your arm in there if the brakes aren't on, whatever you do. It'll tear the bloody thing clean off” Britol looked around the room for a relevant item to use as an example but instead stared briefly at the smokey mound at the back of the room, fingers and snippets poking out from a heavy, flowing smoke that ebbed down from a censure hanging above.

“You’ve got a couple of chambers in there for storage, if you have bolts you use often. You can rotate them around for ease of access.”

“I realise this is very much past the time, but what exactly is this device for?” Marion asked, almost wincing at the myriad possible responses.

Knell remained silent, his focus purely on his new device.

“I uh, hmm.” Britol looked to his supervisor, who was equally lost, “uh. I thought it was to cut cloth? Like big rolls?”

Marion narrowed his eyes.

“Bolts.” Marion began, running his hand through his thick hair with a sigh, “I’m afraid not. Britol, the bolts are cut downstairs in my storage room. The room in which you built the _loom._ That long table next to the loom has hooks on either side. The bolts go on those, I roll out the length I need and cut at that table. A device like this would likely shred my fine, expensive material.”

Silence lingered in the room, the faint steps of the guard on the floor above filtered through before Britol raised a single claw after thinking for a time.

“Ah…”

“Yes, _Ah.”_

“Well to be fair, It was just a job for us, I’m sure it’s still a useful device for… something?”

“I fear it’s absolutely not what I was lead to believe. Knell, would you be so kind as to explain what exactly this _thing_ is?” Knell rested a claw on the top of the machine as he leaned down slightly to peer into the aperture, running through the procedure in silence, as though he were the only one in the room. slowly he pulled levers as the machine whirred with nothing inside. "Good." seeming content, he turned to Oyul and reached to shake hands,  nod of understanding passed between them and Knell left the room without another word.

Marion split his jaw and stretched his mouth with a cock of his head. “Or you could just do that.” He turned to the engineers, all three vampires still adequately baffled.

“I’m sorry, gentlemen, I haven’t the slightest inkling of his pla-” He stopped as an idea surfaced, frowned and looked to his side to the back of the room. A thick fog of incense slowly trickling from a dirty-silver censure hanging from the wall obscured a small mound, within the incense fog lay a collection of arms, gathered over the last week or two. Marion cautiously stepped toward up to the pile and waved his hand back and forth, dispersing the fog briefly before reluctantly picking up a disembodied arm. He grimaced, turning the limb around. Stitches criss-crossed over the flesh, one arm was joined at the elbow to another arm, one arm was bulging in places, making it almost twice its original size, seemingly having been packed out with the muscle tissue of other parts. Marion shook his head, "this is beyond me. Naive of me to think his 'scrap pile' would have the answer." Marion mumbled. The engineers kept their distance but arched their necks and leaned toward marion with inquisitive eyes.

“Britol, does this device sew?”

“No, just cuts. It stamps, if that helps? Stamps pins, I mean. Not ink stamps like what you get on meat."

Marion placed the arm back into the embrace of grey fog, it seemed to cling to the limb, burying it amongst its ethereal cloak.

Clenching his eyes shut with a sigh and running a finger down his jaw he turned to the bewildered engineers.

"I suppose… it's none of my business, _even if i am the one paying for it,_ if he thinks it will help him with his apprenticeship, then who am I to deny him _?_. Gent's, thank you for all your hard work. If you'd like to follow me to my office, I'll have your invoice paid." he glanced once more at the device and took in a sharp breath, pulling his jacket closer onto his vents, and lead the way out of Knell's room..


	13. object permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knell gets heavily into body modification; makes a rich boy scream.

There was a solid knock on Marion's door, he cocked his head and placed a marker in his book before placing it down on his table.

"Knell? To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" 

"It's time." Knell looked unusually serious, but not aggressive. the former without the latter was disconcerting to Marion. Before he could ask him to elaborate, Knell had already left down the hallway to his room. 

"Not at all foreboding." thought the tailor as he hurried after his apprentice. 

Stepping into Knells room, he was met with an unusual calm. The desk was uncluttered, the machine running with a steady hum. Knell was leaning around the viewing bay before resting a claw on the top and facing his teacher. 

"Knell, my good man. What is going on?" Marion frowned slightly, looking to the machine and about the room. There was no cloth to be seen, just a large pile of arms jutting out of the thick smoke. 

Knell stood straight and locked eyes with Marion, his grip tightening on the machine. 

“We inherit the will of our sire, but it is too strong for our flesh. It flakes and lifts away, and is then replaced." 

Knell repositioned himself, placing his right arm into the aperture of the machine, resting his free claw on the lever to the left. 

"I hope that one day we will evolve to _grow with that will_ ; should we ever be found worthy. " he paused in thought for a moment, "There are those that replace their flesh more often than others, my duty was to facilitate these moments of growth.” 

Knell placed his boot onto the brake at the base of the machine and pressed down, the machines hum was replaced by a whirring, gears turning deep within. 

"There may come a time when I am considered worthy to shed this skin, until then I must prove my worth- a million times, if i have to. That is why I requested to be taught here, Zephonim needlework has renown even in our crevice of the world. The sooner I master it, the sooner I can prove my worth to my clan." 

Marion raised a hand, "Knell. What are you doing?" He took a step forward, attempting to de-escalate whatever was happening with Knell. "I do not think this a wise action, you heard Britol." 

" _Precisely._ This machine will facilitate my new growth. days, I have spent perfecting timing and technique, and that is where you come in. I will be unable to reach this lever" he pointed with his head to a small lever on his right, then tapped the first lever again, "I have _need_ of you. Months of planning, I will not be denied my worth. Come close." 

"I... Do not understand." Marion stepped up to Knell with great caution and watched as Knell pulled the lever down once more and to the right, blades spun and whirred with devastating speed. Flesh and bone being torn and cut. 

"Knell! What in god's name!" Marion shrieked, clasping his head in his hands, eyes wider than they had ever been since his evolution. 

"Marion! The lever on the right, pull it _NOW!_ " Knell lifted his foot off the brake and air flowed through the chambers of the device with a hiss, Marion panicked but held onto the lever Knell could not reach and pulled it down, it jammed for a second then gave way. The chamber rocked, light shining off polished surfaces as the internal barrel rotated and slammed into place. 

"Pull right!" Knell commanded once again. Marion did as he was ordered. 

something shifted and then four sets of air shot throughout the chamber and then there was silence. Knell paused and withdrew his arm. 

Where there was a yellowed arm with claws barely two minutes ago there was now a paler, greyish arm with human digits. Knell rotated the arm around and slowly flexed the fingers. he touched the tips with his claw. disappointment and rage filled his expression but subsided. _"In time, then."_

"Knell, what in the hell have you done?!" Marion looked on in horror, this is not what he imagined the device would be used for. 

"Is it not obvious, Marion? Again, I have one more to go." almost without hesitation he pulled the lever on the right back up, the barrels turned back where they were and he withdrew his original claw, lifeless and oozing a thick, purple ichor at the cut. "Your blood?" Marion questioned, "I've never seen anything like that..." 

Knell ignored him and placed his former arm on his table, he turned to the pile at the end of the room and picked up a fresh arm. Marion watched as the lever on the right was pulled back once more, the human arm was placed into that chamber and the lever raised, bringing up an empty chamber which Knell put his left claws into. 

"We are ready to commence once more. Marion, you need to be on my left this time." 

Marion was in an acute state of shock, but quickly moved over, watching as Knell constantly flexed his new hand open and closed, his black veins creeping down the new forwarm like a river breaking its banks. 

Once more, Knell pressed on the brake's release pedal, "now, Marion. Pull down and right." The blades whirled once more, cutting and tearing through flesh and bone. Knell released the brake and used his newly acquired arm to move the lever on his right, air hissing throughout the chambers once again. 

Knell pulled the lever down with ease, once the chambers had moved into place he slammed the lever to the right. Marion could see more from this side, Thick pins held a metal cap in place on the point Knell had cut his arms, from here Marion could also see the socket the new arm was fitted with before it was pushed into place. 

Knell pulled his arm back out of the machine, turning and flexing as he did before. It took a few seconds for his arm to take on any colour but Marion got a better look at the wiry growth of veins as they spread through to their new appendage. 

"Knell, I hope you know what you've done. replacing decaying flesh is one thing but this?" 

"I have surpassed my brothers and sisters. I have made sacrifices they would not. With these, I can achieve so much more!" 

Knell tapped his right hand on the desk and frowned. he flexed again and again, picking up a needle and pushing the point into the tip of his index finger. His face contorted into a snarl as the needle found its way out of the other side of the finger. 

Knell let out a furious shout, balled his fists up and raised his arms high above his head before bringing them down, hurtling onto the table and through it. Books, needles, threads, papers, all flowed down to the floor. He threw his arm back as he turned, sending his chair flying to the back of the room, just barely missing Marion and shattering against the wall. 

"Knell!" Marion reached out, viciously conscious of the last time he went to touch his apprentice. 

"What's wrong? Tell me! Use your words- perhaps Ican help, Please!?" 

Knell turned his head to Marion, fangs bared and fists still clenched. 

"I. Feel. Nothing! Not. A. Thing!" He clenched his fists so tightly they looked like the knuckles were going to shatter. 

"Marion, I need." Knells face twitched uncontrollably, his veins began to show, creeping up from his neck and ending beneath the shadow of his jaw. 

"Yes- whatever I can!" Marion clasped his hands. 

Knell shut his eyes, and took three solid breathed through gritted teeth. 

"I. need peace." Knell dropped to the floor, his arms lifeless and his fingers curled upwards into his palms. 

"O-Oh..." Marion blinked, surveying the destruction that was wrought in mere seconds. 

"if that is what you wish, I'll be in my office." He brought his whole hand to his cheek and ran it down, pressing his thumb into the split of his jaw. 

"I do not quite understand, but i'll be here when and if you're ready to talk." 

Marion closed the door behind him gently, meeting eyes of the guard who had hurried from the floor above and rushed his way down the hallway to investigate the commotion. 

"It's... fine. Well, it's not fine. But it's over now, please return to your post. I'd appreciate this not be mentioned to your Captain." 

The guard looked at Marion's expression for a brief moment before nodding "Sir." he turned around headed back up the stairs, pausing to look at Marion as he headed back into his office, visibly distraught and head in his hands. 


	14. No respite from the self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a little over two days since Knell's self-mutilation, Marion decides it's finally time to check in on his apprentice.

A gentle knock was met with silence.

"Knell? I've not heard from you in some time, I'm just here to check up on you." gently and slowly, Marion turned the handle and eased the door open. The solid oak door had never felt so heavy. 

Knell was stood at the window, he faced out at the courtyard with his fists clenched at his sides, hissing heavy, almost pained breaths through gritted teeth. From where Marion stood in the doorway, he could only see Knells back and part of his face. Dark veins spread across his back and up to his neck and face like a web of ink. 

Marion took a step into the room, his eyes focused harshly on Knell's every muscle movement. A second step, a miniscule twitch of Knell's left index and forefinger. A third step, Knells fingers began to curl inward, slowly, like a carnivorous plant coiling around its prey. a fourth step, the fist was tight, but his right hand still lingered. 

Marion reached out slowly, gently. 

"Knell. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling-" 

The corner of Knells lip arched and quivered into a sneer. 

"Pain? I feel _Nothing._ " came the low rumble. Knell did not turn to Marion, he balled up his fists tightly for a moment before releasing them. 

Marion placed his hands in front of him, palms open but low, as was his voice. He cleared his throat hoping to avoid the low echo his new larynx caused when he spoke quietly or shouted, "I am sorry- I didn't mean to offend. There is blood in my office, I would like it if you had some. You do not have to have any right now, though I can see you have not fed since..." He struggled to find the right word, attempting to pluck the right word out of the air. Change? Procedure? _experiment?_

Knell ignored Marions words and turned his head to look back at Marion over his shoulder, in the brief moment before he returned to staring out at the courtyard, Marion could see Knell's face was pitted and burned from the sun. 

"I had mourned my loss of feeling within the first years of my raising, I did not expect to be mourning them _again._ " 

"I see..." A set of Marion's eyes fell to the floor, there was dried blood around the remnants of the table and around the cutting machine. Knell's knife lay on the window sill, caked in blood and peppered with what seemed to be small pieces of meat. The human arms Knell had attached did not heal unlike vampiric flesh, he had been carving out pieces of the arms and in places bone was visible. 

"I'm sorry. I did not wish for this to happen." Marion gestured loosely to the room and to Knell himself. 

" _You?_ What has any of this got to do with _you?!"_

Marion felt his chest tighten, catching the air in his throat with a wince. His jaw split as he attempted to speak up but nothing came. 

"If you had not taken me on-" Knell looked to his new arms, turning one in the light. Rays of sun caught it and it bubbled almost instantly, burning through from the back leaving craters that did not heal. "-I would have found another way. It is not your burden." 

Marion took a step forward, reaching out for Knell's shoulder. He blinked, and brought his arm back whilst shaking his head. _That's not how this works, Marion._

"If...you do feel up to it, I'll be in my office. There is ample blood in there, I have made arrangements to keep a fixed supply up here for you." Marion gently made his way back out of Knell's room, scooping up the remnants of the chair that was shattered two days prior.


End file.
